


I Believe In Myself

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Texts From Last Night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dean Winchester Likes Taylor Swift, Dean in Panties, Drunk Dean, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: Dean, Sam, Eileen, Charlie, and Dorothy go out for drinks one night. As the fifth-wheel, Dean is feeling a bit left out so he declares he is going to find a hook up.@TFLN (305): "Listen. I haven't sucked a dick in well over three years but I believe in myself."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter fic. Explicit rating is for later chapters. More tags coming soon.

Dean is already a couple beers in and they haven’t even left yet. But why not? He's had a rough week at the shop. The customers are more demanding than usual saying they could do a better job than him. If you think that then go for it! If they know so much about cars why even take it to a mechanic?! He likes his job, but sometimes the customers are just too much.

Cracking open another beer Dean sighs as he heads into his room to decide what to wear. He doesn’t want to be a girl about tonight, but a night out with his brother, his best friend, and their girlfriends is sure to be a trying night. It's times like these that he wishes he had a partner. He's not all that into fifth wheeling. But tonight he wants to go out, drink, and maybe take out some of his frustration with an interested party. To do that he has to look good..better than his normal good. With his built body, striking green eyes, and honey brown hair, he knows he's attractive. He’s not being conceited, people tell him he's good looking all the time. All he needs tonight is to perfect the wrapping on the package.

He grins to himself as he has that last thought, reaching into his underwear drawer and pulling out his favorite pair of pink satin panties. Yes, these will do nicely as “wrapping on his package”. He’ll wear them underneath his best pair of boot cut jeans, the ones that show off his ass. Along with a tight black t-shirt, green and black flannel over that, and black boots, he has crafted, in his opinion, the perfect outfit. Downing the rest of the beer, Dean heads into the shower, whistling a happy little tune.

Forty-five minutes later Dean is washed and dressed. Stopping to put on some cologne, Dean hears voices in the living room. “Sam? Is that you?” Dean calls out as he walks out of his room and down the short hall. “Hey Moose! When did you get here?”

“I came in about ten minutes ago. I said hi, but I don’t think you heard me over your rendition of a Taylor Swift montage.”

“You’re just jealous of my amazing voice.” Dean huffs back. “Hi Eileen.” He signs, looking over at his brother’s girlfriend so she can read his lips while he speaks.

“Hi, I’m sure your voice is lovely.” Eileen signs back before going over and giving Dean a big hug.

“When ya gonna leave this big lout and run away with me?”

“Just say the word Dean and I’m all yours.” is her laughing response.

“If you’re done trying to steal my girlfriend, we should head out. Charlie and Dorothy are meeting us there right?”

“Yea. They said they’d find a table for us all. You’re driving by the way.” Sam raises his eyebrows at this statement. Dean always prefers to do the driving himself and he absolutely hates Sam’s Prius. “I’ve had a long week. I plan on doing a lot of drinking and hopefully I won’t be going home alone.”

“Well at least you’re being slightly responsible...at least about the driving.” Sam replies while rolling his eyes. “How many beers have you had already?” Eyeing the counter and the cans there.

“Just enough. I need to pregame you know. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group ends up at a bar and Dean sees something he likes

It wasn’t a long drive to the random bar where they were to meet. Exiting Sam’s Prius, Dean could almost feel a vibration along his skin, a sort of tingling sensation. Tonight was going to be a good night, he thinks to himself. As the three of them enter the bar, Charlie stands up from the high top table and starts to wave frantically to catch their attention. Strolling, it was a stroll NOT a strut, over to the table he grabs Charlie in a hug and swings her around before heading around the table for a much more subdued greeting with Dorothy. Once the greetings were finished, the drinking began. They each buy a round of beers, sopping up the alcohol with nachos, chicken wings, and jalapeno poppers all the while talking about what’s been going on with work. Dean vents about the ridiculous customers that he’s been having lately, Charlie and Dorothy are looking to possibly expand their website business, Sam is busy working on a new case that is looking to be a big one, and Eileen is just starting a new position at the local library. 

Even though the conversation isn’t dull, Dean soon finds that his attention is drifting, he’s looking around the room in a haphazard manner. Once he realizes this he thinks, “hey, I did plan on going home with someone, might as well find that someone.” His gaze is drawn to the bar where he sees someone that just doesn’t seem to fit in with the rest of the crowd calling out to the bartenders to have their pints refilled. Dean can only see a bit of a side profile, but even this small amount has him captivated. Dark messy hair, a strong, stubbled jaw, nicely muscled arms that Dean could imagine holding him down. It is everything that gets his engine going. The white dress shirt the man is wearing is uncuffed and rolled up just past his elbows. In his hands, he cradles what looks like a tumbler of whiskey. Subconsciously Dean licks his lips. He wouldn’t mind those hands wrapped around his…

“Dean….Dean...DEAN!!!!”

“WHAT?!” Dean snaps in Charlie’s direction, dragging his eyes away from the intriguing, whiskey drinking figure.

“You’ve been out in la la land for the last 15 minutes! Next round is yours.” Charlie is exasperated in her response. Dean orders another round from the waitress as she walks by, his eyes drifting over towards the bar again.

“What...or who has your attention Dean?” Sam glances around trying to find what has his brother so entranced. His eyes alight on the guy at the bar, “Ah, I think I found him.”

“Oooo! Where?” Charlie practically squeals. She is slightly inebriated, they all are at this point (except Sam, he takes his designated driver duties quite seriously so he has only had water and iced tea), so keeping her voice down is almost an impossibility. Now Dean is blushing to the roots of his hair. It doesn’t take much to embarrass him when he drinks.

“Over at the bar. Guy with the dark hair and button down shirt.”

“Oh! He’s HOT!”

By now there is enough of a commotion that the man being discussed turns his head and glances their way. Perfectly arching his brow, he seems to stare directly at Dean. That was all the prompting he needed, announcing to the group, “I’m going over there.”

“But Dean…” Sam begins.

Dean stops him there, not wanting to hear whatever his moose of a brother has to say. “Listen. I haven’t sucked a dick in well over three years but I believe in myself.” And despite the sputtering that statement brings out from the rest of the table’s occupants, along with some cheering from Charlie, Dean gets up and saunters over to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to SPNNola this weekend so updates might be a bit delayed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is has taken me so long to get the next chapter out. I was just in Louisiana for Supernatural New Orleans and now I have NANOWRIMO to work on.

The man is still looking at Dean and raises his brow again when Dean sits down on the stool next to him.

“Come here often?” Dean asks, a grin on his face and some flirt in his voice. Maybe there was a wee bit of a slur.

“No. Actually this is the first time I’ve visited this establishment.”

Dean almost falls off of his stool at the sound of the man’s deep gravelly voice. He almost doesn’t comment on the formality in which he speaks. “Dude what?”

“You asked me if I frequent this establishment. I simply answered in the negative.”

“Uh, yea. I’m Dean.” Putting out his hand for a handshake, eagerly anticipating his hand in that strong grip.

“Hello Dean. I’m Castiel. Can I purchase a beverage for you?” The man says, taking Dean’s offered hand in a nice firm handshake.

“Sure Cas. I’ll have whatever you’re having. You don’t mind if I call you Cas right? Castile is a bit of a mouthful.” Even with his flustered babbling, Dean couldn’t help but throw out a bit of innuendo. He would really like a mouthful of Cas.

Cas cocks his head like an adorable puppy. “No, I am amenable to the shortened version. It is quite a mouthful.” And there’s a subtle smirk as he delivers that line. “It is quite preferable to Cassie as my brother tends to refer to me.”

Dean latches onto the mention of a brother to find out more about Cas.Yea, brothers are good for stuff like that. I have a younger brother and he can be an annoying shit sometimes.”

“Ah yes, Gabriel can be quite the ‘annoying shit’ as well.” And did he really have to use air quotes?! How is this guy real? Hot and adorable at the same time. Dean may be swooning a bit.

“A toast to annoying brothers.” Says Dean, raising the glass of whiskey that has just arrived for him. Cas clinks his glass with Dean’s and they both take a sip. Dean watching as Cas swallows. The bob of his Adam’s apple mesmerizing.

While Dean is watching Cas, Cas is watching Dean as he licks his lips. “So Dean,” another sip. “What is it that you do?”

“I’m a mechanic over at Singer & Winchesters.” Dean’s never been one to talk all that much about himself, sober or drunk. “How about you?”

“I teach English Literature at the university.”

“Ah! That explains it!”

“Explains what?” The adorable head tilt is back. Dean just wants to take him home...or have him take Dean to his place. Now there’s an idea… “Dean?” And there he is zoning out again. This guy has him all sorts of distracted.

“The weird way you talk. I mean you’re just very formal, but being an English Lit teacher that makes sense.” Dean hurriedly continues at the slightly crestfallen look on Cas’ face. “It suits you.” Dean continues, putting his hand on Cas’ knee to get him to look up at him.

Can does look back up with a grateful look in his eyes. “Thank you Dean.” He puts his hand on top of Dean’s on his knee and starts to rub circles on his knuckles. They continue talking for another half hour or so, neither removing their hands, before Sam is all of a sudden in front of them. “Hey Dean, we’re taking off…”

“Oh, um, hey Sam. This is Cas.”

“Hello Sam. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” replied Cas, holding out a hand to Sam. “I’d be happy to take Dean home if he is amenable to that.” And there’s a slight smolder in his glance towards Dean.

“Yea, Cas can take me home.” Dean answeres while looking at Cas hungrily.

“Ok...I’ll just be going then.” Sam says while slowly backing away. “Call me tomorrow.”

“Yea..sure...of course...no problem.” Dean rambles, trying to get Sam to just leave him alone so he can focus on the glory that is Castiel. Sam laughs to himself and heads over to the rest of the group so they can all leave. He knows that Dean can take care of himself.

“So Cas...want to take me home?” Dean questions saucily. “Your home to be precise.” He probably shouldn’t go to a stranger's place, but his place isn’t up to having visitors. He knows he hasn’t changed his sheets recently enough for visitors.

Cas swallows the rest of his whiskey, puts down the glass, grabs Dean’s hand and practically drags him out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the horrible delay that I've had in adding to this story. I'm working on actually doing a writing schedule so I won't keep you waiting so long...hopefully.

Hands still clasped together, they head out to Cas’ car. Dean knew there had to be a downside to the perfect specimen that was Cas, and looking at the car in front of him, Dean knew this had to be it. Parked in front of him was a garish gold Lincoln Continental. Dean had never missed his Baby, his beautiful sleek black Impala, more than he did in that moment.

“Uh, nice pimp mobile.” Dean says with a smirk on his face.

Cas turns and looks at him questioningly, and there’s that damn head tilt again. “This is a bar, not a brothel Dean. I don’t think there are any ‘pimps’ here.” And wow, there are the air quotes again. No, Dean is NOT swooning. Definitely not swooning. Dean Winchester is a no swoon zone. Unfortunately that adorable gesture means that Cas has to let go of Dean’s hand. And no, he does not feel it’s loss acutely.

“I know Cas, come on, let’s go.” Dean rolls his eyes before getting in the passenger side while Cas slips behind the wheel. “So how far to your place?” Dean questions, his left hand placed just above Cas’ knee and slowly making its way up his thigh. So what if he sounded needy. He just really wanted to get to Cas’ place and get him naked.

“Anxious aren’t we?” It’s right up ahead, less than 10 minutes.” Cas replied, then lifted Dean’s hand off his thigh and placed it back in his own lap. “And don’t distract me.” Cas’ hand brushed against Dean’s crotch as he withdrew it. The slight erection that Dean had been sporting all night now became a full on force and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Looking over at Cas, he could see the smirk on his face as his eyes darted down. He knew just what was happening below the belt.

“You fucker.” Dean said under his breath while palming at his crotch as he tried to adjust what was becoming a rather uncomfortable situation.

“Are you ok Dean?” Cas asking sounding concerned over the grumbling coming from the passenger seat. But Dean was having none of that.

“Oh, I’m quite alright.” Dean replied in his sweetest voice, still palming over the bulge in his pants. Just a little more and he could get the edge of his need off.

“Now, now...none of that.” Again Cas reached over to take Dean’s hand, this time placing it on Dean’s thigh and covering it with his own hand. “I’ll take care of that very soon.”

Silence descended over the car for the next couple minutes as they made their way to Cas’ apartment. They pulled up in front of a typical apartment building and Dean released the catch on his seatbelt. His door whipped open and he was yanked out of the seat. He had a moment to realize that it was Cas that had manhandled him before he was slammed against the side of the car and then Cas was kissing him. Now Dean was no stranger to kissing, but this was something different. Cas was like a storm on the sea and Dean was a ship merely along for the ride. He gasped and Cas took the opportunity to delve deeper, slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Coming out of his slight shock, Dean brought one hand up to fist into Cas’ hair, angling his head and pulling him closer while the other hand grasped at Cas’ hip.

With their crotches now aligned, Dean started to grind into Cas. Throwing his head back and moaning at the delicious friction, Cas chuckled darkly and said, “Let’s get you to a bed.” Dean wholeheartedly agreed. This man might be the death of him.


End file.
